


Mew and Gulf

by Kolsi



Series: Серия Skinship (перевод на русский) [21]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dreams, Goodbyes, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, True Love, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolsi/pseuds/Kolsi
Summary: Он снова хватается за грудь. Он чувствует себя пустым и холодным. Он хочет простить Пи'Мью, но одновременно не хочет этого делать. Если они помирятся, что-нибудь изменится? У них есть шанс на то, чтобы быть вместе? Или в их отношениях всегда будет такой надлом? Прежде всего, стоит ли Пи'Мью всей боли?Часть 21/21 Скиншип
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: Серия Skinship (перевод на русский) [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820521
Kudos: 3





	Mew and Gulf

**Author's Note:**

> Данная работа является переводом на цикл Skinship, написанный EveHypo555.  
> Буду благодарна, если после прочтения вы перейдёте по ссылке оригинала и поддержите автора лайком.  
> Перевод создан в сотрудничестве с @Norath (https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norath/pseuds/Norath)

Покачивания машины достаточно, чтобы усыпить Галфа, но он не может успокоиться. Не после ссоры в лесу с Пи'Мью. Не после всего, что они сказали друг другу. И, может быть, после всего, что они не сказали друг другу. 

Его старший сидит позади него, и Галф не видит его лица. Не то чтобы он хочет. Когда-либо. Слова Мью жалят его, когда они возвращаются в город. 

_Я бы не сделал этого, если бы знал, что это был ты._

_Ты думаешь, я не страдаю?_

_Ты думаешь, я не схожу с ума?_

_Поговори со мной, когда твое сердце будет разбито, и посмотрим, как хорошо ты справишься с этим._

Ну, теперь у него будет полно практики. Галф сжимает свою грудь. Это правда. Сердце действительно болит, когда оно разбито. Он сдерживает свои слезы с тех пор, как оставил Мью, стоящим на том поле. Все время пока они собирали лагерь и упаковывали вещи. Весь неловкий путь обратно к машине. Пи'Ран и Пи'Милд так старались завязать разговор. 

Когда они возвращаются в цивилизацию, телефон Галфа звонит. Голосовая почта. Он смотрит на место водителя.   
— Пи'Mилд, кхраб? Можешь высадить меня у автомастерской? Моя машина готова.

— Кхраб.

Пи'Ран помогает ему перенести сумки в его багажник. Галф машет на прощание и некоторое время сидит один в своей машине. Что дальше? Он включает печку на максимум, насколько возможно. Он замерзает и не думает, что ему снова станет тепло. Есть только один человек, который может заставить его почувствовать хоть какое-то тепло. Галф выезжает с парковки и направляется туда.

***

Галф смотрит на дверь перед ним. Он даже не знает, есть ли дома кто-то. Ему стоило сначала написать. Он стучит и ждет. Может быть, ему стоит уйти. Может быть, это все ошибка.

— Галф? — Пум открывает дверь. 

Он не ждет, пока его пригласят внутрь. Он бросается в ее объятия, больше не сдерживая слёзы, которые не позволял себе выплакать всё это время.

— Галфи ... — она гладит его спину и проводит внутрь. — Присядь. Поговори со мной. 

Он падает на диван и прячет лицо ей в шею. Знакомый запах жимолости успокаивает его нервы. Прошло слишком много времени с тех пор, как он обнимал ее.

— Что такое, дорогой? — она проводит пальцами по его волосам.

Галф садится и смотрит на нее. С чего начать? Как объяснить все, что произошло с момента их последнего разговора? Он даже не может вспомнить, когда это было.

— Мне... мне жаль, Пум. — он всхлипывает. — Я не знал, куда еще пойти.

— Это Галф? — слышится голос из спальни. 

— Рейчел? — Галф поворачивается, чтобы увидеть ее. Они так давно не виделись, что её волосы успели отрасти ниже плеч.

— Милый, что случилось? — она бросается к нему и гладит его по щеке. — Это из-за того парня? — она садится по другую сторону от него. 

Галф качает головой.   
— Да, но всё намного сложнее. — он глотает свои слезы и вытирает глаза. — Я не знаю, с чего начать. 

Пум гладит его руку.   
— С самого начала. — она смотрит на Рейчел. — Детка, можешь принести Галфу стакан воды? 

Галф пытается пересказать все важные детали. О снах Пи'Мью, его бывшем (который стал таковым всего лишь несколько месяцев назад). Он делает паузу и смотрит на Пум, когда добирается до их собственного расставания. 

— С моей стороны было эгоистично покончить с этим, — говорит он.

Пум дарит ему снисходительную улыбку.   
— Я думаю, что три года притворяться моим парнем было более чем щедро.

— Я не возражал, — успокаивает он ее, — ты не заставляла меня. 

Рейчел тянется к его руке.   
— Нет, но ты не обязан был соглашаться. Ты не представляешь, как мы благодарны. Помнишь все те случаи, когда нас с Пум чуть не поймали? — она смеется и сжимает его пальцы. — Если бы не ты…

Галф тоже не может удержаться от смеха.   
— Ты имеешь в виду вечеринку Пи'Джеба, где вы двое целовались в ванной? 

— Пи'Фар чуть не застукал нас! — Пум хихикает и похлопывает его по ноге. — Дело в том, что ты не был эгоистом. Я была. Я не должна была просить тебя продолжать лгать ради нас. Стало слишком сложно справляться с враньём.

— Но ты знаешь, я хотел покончить с этим из-за него. — признание этого грызет его. Он перестал помогать своей лучшей подруге из-за своего глупого увлечения Пи'Мью. 

Она качает головой.   
— Я больше не хотела, чтобы эта договоренность сдерживала тебя. И если я хочу спокойно жить, однажды мне придётся раскрыться. Я не могу прятаться за тобой вечно. — она улыбается и подталкивает его локтем. — Я просто не знаю, что будет более скандальным — факт, что я встречаюсь с женщиной, или, что моя девушка - иностранка. 

Рейчел тыкает ее в щеку.   
— Эй, я слышала, что это становится популярным. 

Галф улыбается им. Он скучал по их компании. Он скучал по тому, как сильно они заботятся друг о друге. Как сильно они любят друг друга. Это была одна из его любимых вещей в том, чтобы быть поддельным парнем Пум. Он смог увидеть, как выглядит настоящая любовь. Сегодня, более чем когда-либо, он задается вопросом, сможет ли он когда-нибудь испытать подобное. 

Рейчел сжимает его руку:   
— Продолжай, Галфи. Что тебя так... детка, как это сказать? 

Пум снова качает головой.   
— Как долго ты говоришь по-тайски? — она закатывает глаза. — Американцы. _Потрясло._ Что тебя так потрясло?

Галф смеется и закрывает глаза. Приятно наконец-то избавиться от всего. Рассказать свою историю тому, кто не так вовлечен в его повседневную жизнь. Тому, кто не является членом актерского состава. Может быть, взгляд со стороны — как раз то, что ему нужно. Женский взгляд. Определённо.

Он рассказывает им остальное, стараясь изо всех сил не очернить Пи'Мью. Он хочет дать им факты, чтобы они сами решили, что делать с ситуацией. Он не хочет, чтобы они приняли сторону Галфа только потому, что любят его. Меньше всего он хочет их жалости. 

— А потом я приехал сюда, — в заключение говорит он. 

Пум прикрывает рот рукой.   
— Галфи… — она тянется к его щеке. — Я не знаю, что сказать. 

Рейчел приносит ему еще один стакан воды.   
— Что ты чувствуешь к нему? 

Галф пьет залпом, позволяя воде стекать по его подбородку.   
— Я не знаю. — он сжимает свою грудь. — Это похоже на изжогу. Может быть, потому что я не ел. 

Пум достает свой телефон.   
— Хрустящая свининка с базиликом уже в пути, — говорит она, печатая в телефоне. 

— Иди сюда, — говорит Рейчел, укладывая его голову на подушку на ее коленях. — Ты хочешь вздремнуть, пока еду не привезут? 

— Вообще-то, у вас есть чипсы из дуриана? 

Пум хихикает и направляется на кухню.   
— Мы должны были начать с них, хах? 

— Эй, — шепчет Рейчел. — Ты знаешь, она действительно скучала по тебе. Мы обе скучали.

Он сворачивается на ее коленях.   
— Я тоже скучал по вам.

Пум бросает пакет с чипсами перед ним.   
— Ммм. Они могут быть несвежими. Ты единственный, кто ест это. 

Он разрывает пакет и ест, пока крошки не заставляют его кашлять. 

— Полегче, детка. — Рейчел гладит его по спине. — Этот твой мужчина морил тебя голодом или как? 

— Он не мой мужчина, помнишь? — он бросает полупустой пакет на кофейный столик. — Он явно все еще не забыл своего бывшего. 

— Мы пока не знаем точно. 

— Он все еще снится Мью. — слова застревают в его горле, и он встает, чтобы набрать воды. 

— Как долго они были вместе?

— Я слышал, кто-то сказал два года.

— Как давно они расстались? 

— Я думаю, незадолго до кастинга? 

Пум удивлённо свистит.   
— Когда вы встретились, у него были довольно свежие раны.

— Ты хоть представляешь, чему ты противостоял все это время? Имя? Возраст? Профессия? Ты хоть знаешь, как выглядит этот парень?

Галф качает головой.   
— Я не хотел знать. Я обманывал себя, думая, что Мью забыл его.

— Похоже, он делал то же самое. 

Галф садится на диван, позволяя Пум обнять себя и погладить по волосам. Он закрывает глаза и наслаждается прикосновением. До Пи'Мью она и Рейчел были единственными людьми, кто обнимал его. Всех остальных отталкивало его нелюдимое поведение. Только они видели, какую любовь он действительно хотел. 

— Забудь о бывшем. Похоже на то, что Пи'Мью пытается. Мы не знаем, что произошло в его отношениях, не больше, чем он знает о наших. 

Это правда. Галф помнит, как Пи'Мью себя вел, когда он проговорился про девушку. Он стал таким отдалённым и сдержанным. Это была одна из причин, из-за которой он решил закончить с Пум. Даже если они на самом деле не встречались, это все равно было неправильно. Но, конечно, он не мог сказать Мью правду, не рискуя разоблачением Пум. Это не его секрет. Возможно, просто возможно, есть что-то, чего Галф не видит. Глупо ли ему надеяться, что все получится? 

— Какой ты рядом с ним? — спрашивает Рейчел. 

— А?

— Ты знаешь, твоя личность. — она поглаживает его ногу. — Когда ты встречался с Пум, то использовал эту маску крутого парня. Ты никогда не улыбался и не смеялся. Ты был таким недоступным для других.

Его бывшая взъерошивает его волосы.   
— Да, но мы знаем правду, что ты не что иное, как мягкий обнимашковый монстр! — она крепко обнимает его. — Галфи нравится, когда его тискают, не так ли?

— Да, да… — он смеется и садится прямо. Он никогда не умел обнимать людей, но ему всегда нравилось, когда его обнимают. — Пи'Mью знает об этом.

Рейчел задыхается.   
— Он знает? И?

Его лицо горит, когда он сопротивляется улыбке.   
— И он все время обнимает меня. И позволяет мне сидеть у него на коленях. — он отводит взгляд. — И он обнимает меня, когда мы дремлем вместе.

— Вы спите вместе? — рот Пум открывается. — И ты говоришь, что вы не встречаетесь? 

Галф качает головой.   
— Я имею в виду, когда ты так говоришь, это выглядит как… 

— Кажется, он не может насытиться тобой, — говорит Рейчел. — Какой ты рядом с ним? Ты, знаешь… милашка?

Галф ёрзает на своем месте.   
— Черт… — он вздыхает и кивает. — Да, я веду себя мило рядом с ним. Я даже не знаю, когда начал показывать эту часть себя. Ты же знаешь, я всегда умел скрывать это. 

— Но?

Он пожимает плечами.   
— Что-то в нем заставляет меня хотеть раскрыться и перестать бояться быть собой. Я _хочу_ показать ему, кто я.

— Похоже, он заставил тебя узнать кое-что о себе.

Галф краснеет.   
— Что я люблю мужчин? Да, это было своего рода сюрпризом.

— Да ладно?

— Рейчел! — Пум шлепает ее по ноге.

Галф разражается смехом. Он не думал, что так скоро будет смеяться, но с другой стороны это то, из-за чего он так сильно любит Пум и Рейчел.  
— Это что, так очевидно?

Рейчел фыркает.   
— Ты три года притворялся поддельным парнем, и никогда не проявлял интереса к другой девушке.

— Или парню, — протестует он. 

— Ты уверен в этом?

Галф удивляется.   
— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ты заставил нас смотреть SOTUS с тобой. 

Он закрывает лицо руками. Его уши горят, и он знает, что не может ничего от них скрыть. Впрочем, это одно из его любимых воспоминаний — он уютно устроился с ними на диване под плюшевыми одеялами и смотрел SOTUS. Он вспоминает все разы, когда его сердце пропускало удар, когда Конгфоб флиртовал с Артитом, и теперь ему интересно, как он не заметил этого тогда. 

Они садятся за кофейный столик, когда еда прибывает. Пум продолжает выкладывать лучшие куски свинины на его тарелку.   
— Нужно, чтобы ты сохранил свои силы.

— Когда ты собираешься поговорить с ним? — спрашивает Рейчел. 

— А я должен?

— Конечно, — говорит Пум. Она наливает ему больше воды. — Люди, которые любят друг друга, должны говорить о таких вещах. — она дарит ему широкую, сентиментальную улыбку. 

— Я не… 

— В самом деле? — отрезает Рейчел. — Даже не притворяйся, что ты не любишь его. Ты можешь не знать, что _влюблен_ в него, но мы видим, что ты любишь его.

Галф закрывает рот. Справедливо. 

— Я знаю, он сделал тебе больно, — говорит Пум. Она смотрит на него так, как смотрела миллион раз прежде, когда он чувствовал себя одиноким или неправильно понятым. — Вот почему ты обязан поговорить с ним и либо помириться, либо закончить все это.

Он оставляет их квартиру, чувствуя себя менее подавленным, хотя все еще с разбитым сердцем. И замёрзшим, конечно. Когда он возвращается домой, он принимает самый горячий душ, который может вынести, в надежде выпарить все следы прикосновений Пи'Мью. Каждое прикосновение кончиков пальцев, которое заставляло его кожу чувствовать покалывание и напряжение. Каждый поцелуй и ласку, и похлопывание по животу. Раньше он фантазировал о том, как Пи'Мью оставляет на нём следы — синяки от страстных прикосновений и красные пятна засосов. Но теперь он благодарен за такую безупречную кожу. Он хочет погрузиться в кипящую воду и выйти совершенно чистым и новым. Нетронутый и свободный. В следующий раз, когда он увидит Мью, он хочет принадлежать только себе. Он надевает свитер, ложится под одеяло, и отключается. 

_Галф идет к центру комнаты воркшопа. Его ладони вспотели, и он вытирает их о джинсы, опустившись коленями на пол. Пи'Мью смотрит на него едва ли заинтересованно. Именно так он смотрит на него с самого начала воркшопов. Он всегда прямо на грани безразличия и интереса — довольно противоречивые эмоции, которые заставляют Галфа задуматься, что его старший на самом деле думает о нем._

_Пи'Джейн объявляет сцену, и Галф начинает с диалога. Он ничего не репетировал с Пи'Мью, как и приказал Пи'Ти. Они действуют вслепую, как и на прослушиваниях. Это проверка многих вещей, но самое главное — их химии. Они хотят воссоздать ее, укрепить и проанализировать. Только в этот раз всё иначе, потому что Галф уже знает, что в конечном итоге они будут вместе. Больше нет никакой тайны кастинга. В конце концов, он будет Тайпом, а Пи'Мью — Тарном. И Галфу это дает смелость, в которой он нуждается, чтобы справиться с этим._

_Он смотрит в большие глаза своего старшего. Почему он так стесняется смотреть на них? Это из-за формы полумесяцев, которую они обретают, когда Мью улыбается? Из-за проникновенного взгляда, которым он иногда смотрит на него? Или, может быть, из-за таинственной грусти, которая появляется, когда Пи'Мью думает, что никто не смотрит? Это заставляет Галфа хотеть проскользнуть через эти стены и сломать их полностью. Он хочет найти сердцевину несчастья Пи'Мью и угнездиться там, в уголке, пока его присутствие не прогонит эту грусть. Он хочет знать, какие секреты стали причиной такого взгляда. Потому что что-то в животе Галфа заставляет его думать, что он поймёт, что с этим делать, если ему дадут шанс._

_Он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, почему его так влечет к старшему. Поклонение кумиру имеет смысл. Он солгал, когда сказал, что не знал, кто такой Мью Суппасит. Признав это, он бы признал, что смотрел эпизоды «Что за утка?». И это было бы лишь вопросом времени, когда люди бы поняли, что он смотрел только сцены с Пи'Мью. Только определённые сцены, если уж на то пошло._

_Не то чтобы Пи'Mью привлекал его. Ничего подобного. Он восхищается им, это все. Как когда он восхищался своими старшими в школе. И когда он решил пройти прослушивание в BL, ему сказали, что есть одна сцена, которую он должен увидеть. Поэтому, когда он встретился лицом к лицу с Мью Суппаситом в день прослушивания, как он мог не покраснеть, будучи так близко к человеку, от которого у него забилось сердце, а ладони вспотели? Хуже всего было то, что он был намного красивее вживую. Мью Суппасит посмотрел на него так, что он узнал, что такое обжигающее пламя в животе и тянущая боль в груди, и абсолютно точно, никто больше во всём мире не был способен вызвать в нём такие чувства.  
_  
 _Галф смотрит на губы Пи'Мью. В них нет ничего необычного, ничего, чего он раньше не видел. И все же. Боже, это так странно, смотреть на них сейчас в этой обстановке. Разыгрывая эту сцену из фильма «Назови меня своим именем», играя так, как будто они скоро станут любовниками. Идея этого опьяняет, и Галф хочет поцеловать эти губы по-настоящему. Он может сделать это, не так ли? Это просто игра._

_Он ловит пристальный взгляд Пи'Мью, но не отводит своего, провоцируя старшего сделать первый шаг. Он связывается с Элио, чувствуя его желание и любопытство, как будто оно его собственное. Как он хочет почувствовать прикосновение другого мужчины. Как он хочет попробовать его на вкус._

_Галф прижимается губами к губам Пи'Мью, сначала почувствовав легкую дрожь старшего. Он знает, что его действия неожиданные, но Галф уверен, что не нарушил границы. Они должны будут целоваться по-настоящему через несколько недель, какой вред он может нанести, если чуть ускорит события? Он обхватывает своими губами губы Мью, и вот, с очередным движением, Пи целует его в ответ. И это экстаз._

Галф просыпается с улыбкой на лице. Его сны о Пи'Mью полны воспоминаний, которые он хочет сохранить. Он любит хранить вещи сентиментальной ценности, такие как его бейджик с именем, когда он был луной кампуса или когда прослушивался на Tharntype. Он думал о том, чтобы начать вести дневник, но он никогда не был хорош в подобных вещах. Вместо этого он делает небольшие заметки на стикерах, или чеках, или на любом кусочке бумаги, который может найти, и записывает воспоминания, которые хочет сохранить.

Он потягивается и размышляет о своем сне. Иногда он не может поверить, что был таким смелым. Как он мог не понимать, что уже тогда его привлекал Мью? Теперь он понимает, насколько это было очевидно с самого начала. Он увлекся Пи'Mью как только увидел его на экране. У него никогда не было и шанса. 

Тяжесть одолевает его, когда он вспоминает вчерашние события. Пи'Mью прикасался к нему, пока ему снился бывший. Их глупая ссора в лесу. Совет Пум и Рейчел, что он должен поговорить с ним. Он думает о вопросе Рейчел. _Что ты чувствуешь к нему?_

Он снова хватается за грудь. Он чувствует себя пустым и холодным. Он хочет простить Пи'Мью, но одновременно не хочет этого делать. Если они помирятся, что-нибудь изменится? У них есть шанс на то, чтобы быть вместе? Или в их отношениях всегда будет такой надлом? Прежде всего, стоит ли Пи'Мью всей боли? Он тянется к коробке под кроватью и хватает несколько листов бумаги. 

_Пи'Mью попросил мой LINE. Не мог смотреть ему в глаза._

_Остров Самет. Любовная сцена специального эпизода. Он был Тарном или Пи'Мью?_

_Я кормил его кашей._

_Сцена в душе. Он укусил мой гребаный живот... Странно, что мне понравилось?_

_Примечание для себя: Пи'Mью чувствителен к щекотке._

_Сегодня он сказал мне:_   
_— Будь осторожен, иначе я могу влюбиться в тебя._

Галф убирает бумаги и готовится к предстоящему дню. Он знает, что должен сделать.

***

Галф слышит голос Пи'Пи из комнаты.  
— Как бы сильно ты не любил, я думаю твоя самая большая проблема связана со словом на букву З, хорошо?

— Слово на букву З?

— Ты красивый дурак, Мью. — Пи'Пи шикает на него. — Замена. Он заслуживает лучшего, чем это.

— Он заслуживает гораздо лучшего, чем это. 

Галф настолько крепко сжимает кулак, что чувствует, как его ногти впиваются в ладонь. Он разжимает пальцы, чтобы увидеть крошечные красные полумесяцы содранной кожи. Он устал быть пассивным персонажем в своей жизни. Он устал просто реагировать на вещи или отражать свою личную жизнь через метафору, аллегорию или что-то еще. Он устал от отсутствия контроля.

Он входит в комнату. Пи'Мью и Пи'Пи смотрят на него. 

— Кхун Пи, кхраб, я думаю, что нам нужно поговорить.

Между ними повисает тишина, пока они смотрят друг на друга. Галф ждет, пока они моргнут первыми. Они кивают ему, как будто ждали его вмешательства. 

Пи'Пи кивает и похлопывает Галфа по плечу на выходе.   
— Задай ему жару. 

Мью смотрит на него большими глазами. Его губы дрожат, когда Галф становится перед ним. Он напуган? Он начинает говорить, но Галф поднимает руку. 

— Я первый, — говорит он. Не резко. Всего лишь чётко. — Мне есть что сказать — то, что я должен был сказать давным-давно.

Мью кивает и предлагает им сесть на диван. Галф не ожидал, что он сдастся так легко, но молчаливое согласие его старшего дает ему смелость продолжать. Они сидят близко друг к другу, даже если они в ссоре. Он полагает, это просто их способ. Они всегда так близки. Ожидание нарастает, и он не уверен, сможет ли он справиться с этим, но терпеливый взгляд Пи'Мью придаёт ему сил. 

Он глубоко вздыхает и смотрит старшему в глаза.   
— Я не очень хорош в примирении, но я умею говорить откровенно. — его голос звучит мягче, чем он полагал. — Знаешь ли ты, Кхун Пи, что я влюблен в тебя? Я долго этого не осознавал, и теперь я не знаю, что с собой делать. Но я думаю, ты тоже меня любишь.

Паника мелькает на лице Пи'Мью. Его рот открывается, и он смотрит вниз, на подушки. Некоторое время он молчит, но Галф только ждет. Мью поднимает глаза с таким грустным выражением, что Галф думает, что он может заплакать.   
— Я так старался не любить тебя, — говорит он. — Я не был готов, и я не думал, что ты захочешь меня...

— Не обманывайся, — вмешивается Галф. Он сжимает его руку. — Я не хочу быть с тобой, Пи'Мью. 

— Ч… что? — он выглядит совершенно разбитым. Так это правда. Пи'Mью его любит. — Это из-за того, что я сделал? 

— Не совсем. Но я не могу быть с тем, кто думает о другом, когда касается меня.

Глаза Мью темнеют.   
— Как насчет флирта с кем-то, когда у тебя трехлетние отношения? — он тяжело сглатывает. — Мне изменяли так много раз. Как ты думаешь, что я чувствовал?

Галф предусмотрел это. Он кладет свою вторую руку на руку Мью.   
— Это было не по-настоящему. Пум сказала, что я могу сказать тебе правду, но ты должен держать это в секрете. — он ждет, пока Мью кивнет. — Мы никогда не встречались, Пи. У нее отношения с женщиной, а я только притворялся ее парнем. Ты действительно думаешь, что я такой человек, который может изменить? 

— Нет. — он качает головой. — Я не хотел сомневаться в тебе. Просто...

— У тебя шрамы от твоего прошлого, — заканчивает Галф. Слезы накапливаются в его глазах. — И именно поэтому я не могу быть с тобой сейчас. Не так. Это несправедливо по отношению к любому из нас.

— Я не думал о нем, когда прикасался к тебе, — выпаливает Мью. — Это было воспоминание о нем, но во сне я сказал, что больше не люблю его. Мне снилось, что ты занял его место, и это ты был тем, к кому я прикасался. Я говорил с тобой, как будто это ты встречался со мной два года. 

До Галфа медленно доходит значение его слов. Мью думал о нем? Он снился Мью? Он почти плачет, но сдерживает слезы.   
— В том-то и дело. Я не хочу быть на его месте. Я не хочу быть заменой, как сказал Пи'Пи. — он протягивает руку и касается щеки Мью. — Я хочу быть с тобой, но я хочу справедливый шанс, а не призрачную надежду. Я хочу, чтобы ты хотел меня, потому что любишь, а не потому, что ты одинок. 

— Это не потому, что я одинок.

— Тогда ожидание не сделает хуже. — несколько слез всё же стекают по его щеке. — Я хочу все твое сердце, Пи'Mью. Я сказал тебе, помнишь? Я хочу все. Итак, тебе нужно сначала исцелиться. Должным образом. 

Мью кивает, его глаза становятся розовыми и блестящими, и он отворачивается от него.   
— Я хочу быть человеком, которого ты заслуживаешь, но можешь ли ты быть рядом с кем-то, кто так поврежден? 

Галф не может сдержать улыбку, которая появляется на его лице. Он обязан был влюбиться в кого-то настолько драматичного. Он хватает Мью за подбородок и разворачивает его лицо к себе.   
— Ты знаешь, что твоя мать сказала мне? Она сказала, что тебя нелегко любить. Что твой опыт оставил следы на тебе, и человек, готовый мириться со всем твоим дерьмом, должен быть действительно особенным. — он смеется и снова касается его щеки. — Она сказала, что тот, кто в конечном итоге станет твоей последней любовью, должен смириться с тем, что никогда не будет твоей первой любовью. Я сделал это, Пи, но мне нужно знать, что ты оставил свое прошлое в прошлом. 

— Я обещаю сделать это. — его дыхание сбивается, а губы дрожат. — Однако, я не хочу, чтобы ты меня ждал. Тебе 21 год. Ты так много еще не сделал. 

Он снова смеется.   
— Что, ты думаешь, сначала я хочу нагуляться как следует? — он качает головой. — Для этого мне пришлось бы говорить с людьми, и мы оба знаем, что я не очень хорош в этом. 

Мью тоже смеется, но смотрит на него с беспокойством в глазах.   
— Я переживаю, что ты пожалеешь о том, что не встречался с другими людьми, прежде чем связать себя серьёзными отношениями. Мне 28. Я уже знаю, чего хочу. Что если ты передумаешь? 

Это то, чего он боится? Галф вздыхает.   
— Меня не интересуют случайные знакомства. Ты знаешь, что я осторожен с тем, кому я открываюсь, и я не из тех людей, которые могут легко вступить в отношения.

Что-то меняется в глазах Мью. Он уже начинает понимать? Галф продолжает.   
— Я не романтик, Пи. Я очень простой, когда дело доходит до этих вещей. Мне не нужна любовь, как на американских горках. — он проводит рукой по волосам Мью. — Я хочу кого-то, с кем я могу состариться. Я хочу что-то вроде того, что есть у моих родителей. Может быть, я наивен, но когда дело доходит до свиданий, я ищу кого-то, с кем я могу построить жизнь, и я думаю, что этим человеком можешь быть ты. 

Пи'Мью начинает плакать. Его лицо искажается рыданиями и Галф тянет его вперед, так чтобы их лбы соприкоснулись.   
— Почему ты плачешь? — спрашивает он. Точно так же, как Мью спросил его на воркшопе, когда Галф рыдал в его плечо. 

— Потому что я тоже думаю, что этот человек может быть тобой. — он шепчет так тихо, что Галф почти не слышит этого. — Потому что я до сих пор не могу поверить, что ты любишь меня. 

— Во-первых, я хочу, чтобы мы были друзьями, — говорит Галф. — Я хочу знать тебя, Кхун Пи. Я хочу знать тебя лучше, чем кто-либо другой. И я хочу быть рядом с тобой, пока ты будешь излечиваться. Ты позволишь мне позаботиться о тебе? 

Мью рассматривает это.   
— Друзья, хах? Только ты и я. Не Тарн и Тайп. Только мы.

— Только мы. 

— Одно условие, — говорит Мью. — Я хочу, чтобы ты решил, когда мы будем готовы быть вместе. 

Требование наполняет Галфа теплом. Разве это не то, чего он хотел все это время? Право голоса в этом вопросе? Не ждать, когда его старший решит всё за него.   
— Да. — он ласкает маленькие волосы на шее Мью. — Ты сам сказал, я всегда поступаю по-своему.

— Я позволяю тебе.

— Тогда позволь мне делать так всю ночь. — он опускает Мью на подушки и сворачивается в его руках. — Я не знаю, как будет выглядеть наша дружба, но мы должны быть более честными друг с другом. Согласен?

Мью протягивает мизинец.   
— Согласен. — он ухмыляется ему. — Могу ли я все еще флиртовать с тобой? 

Галф смеется и соединяет свой мизинец с мизинцем Мью.   
— Тебе стоит. Возможно, мы не встречаемся, но все равно приятно знать, что ты хочешь меня. 

— Ты знаешь, это работает в обе стороны.

— Посмотрим. — Галф наклоняется, чтобы посмотреть на него. — И еще кое-что.

Мью проводит пальцами по волосам Галфа. Мью прикасается к нему, как будто он драгоценен для него, и на этот раз он знает, что это правда.   
— Что-угодно.

Он улыбается своему старшему.   
— Я буду обращаться к тебе неформально и называть тебя Мью, когда захочу. 

Сначала его глаза расширяются, затем смягчаются и Мью смотрит тем взглядом, который обожает Галф.   
— Позволишь мне называть тебя Пи'Галф, и мы договорились. 

Они пожимают руки, и Галф возвращается в его объятия. Это кажется правильным, снова оказаться в них. Он чувствует себя в безопасности, любимым и, прежде всего, согревшимся.

***

На площадке ничего не слышно, кроме плача Мью. Галф слышит его в коридоре, где члены съемочной команды смотрят в пол, слушая его душераздирающие рыдания. Галф сжимает кулак, чтобы не потерять самообладание. Его уши напрягаются, в ожидании, когда Пи'Ти закончит сцену, и когда он это делает, Галф возвращается в квартиру и обнимает Мью.

Его старший дрожит от его прикосновения, все еще потрясенный сценой расставания. Галф притягивает его к себе. Он гладит его спину, пока слезы Мью увлажняют его рубашку. Он не пытается остановить его плач, только позволяет ему все это выпустить. 

— Это я, Кхун Пи. Это Галф.

Руки Мью обвивают его, сжимая, до тех пор, пока он не может дышать.   
— Галф.

— Я здесь. 

Когда он успокаивается, Галф вытирает слезы с его глаз. Он знает, что все смотрят на них, но ему все равно. Он обхватывает своего старшего за обе щеки, глядя в эти большие и грустные глаза.   
_— Все хорошо_ , — он беззвучно говорит, — _я здесь_. 

— Это было прекрасно, — говорит Пи'Ти. Он похлопывает Мью по спине. — Я знал, что в этот раз ты вернешься с еще лучшим выступлением. Хорошая работа.

Они провожают его взглядом, пока Пи'Ти покидает комнату, прежде чем Галф поворачивается к своему старшему.   
— Все эти видеочаты с Пи'Mаме действительно окупились.

Мью смотрит на него с таким обожанием, что Галф знает, что его уши краснеют.   
— Мм. Но именно мысль о том, чтобы потерять тебя по-настоящему, заставила меня плакать. — Мью тянется к его руке. — Я не позволял себе почувствовать эти вещи раньше, потому что боялся, что не смогу остановиться, как только начну. Теперь, когда мы все уладили, я могу связаться с этими эмоциями, не развалившись на части. 

Галф снова обнимает его.   
— Если ты это сделаешь, я соберу тебя обратно. 

— Будь осторожен, — говорит Мью. — Я все еще продолжаю влюбляться в тебя. 

— Хорошо.

***

— С тобой все будет хорошо? — Галф похлопывает своего старшего по спине.

Мью кивает и задумчиво улыбается.   
— Спасибо за то, что ты здесь.

— Конечно. — у Галфа нет сцен сегодня вечером, но это еще одна из «плачущих» сцен Мью. Он стоит в коридоре возле гостиной Киригунов и смотрит, как Тарн ломается в руках своего брата. Видеть это хуже, чем слышать через дверь квартиры. Он помнит, как спрашивал Мью, как он может так плакать. _Чем чаще тебе разбивают сердце, тем это легче._ Он также помнит, как старший умолял его той ночью. _Не разбивай мне сердце, как Тайп._ Галф пообещал себе, что никогда не допустит этого. 

Мью все еще сидит на полу, когда Пи'Ти заканчивает сцену. Сотрудники заботятся о нем и вытирают ему глаза и нос. Галф подбегает и тянется к его руке, помогая ему подняться на ноги. Мью выглядит таким разбитым. Он едва может стоять на месте, ожидая, пока звукорежиссер снимет микрофон с тела Мью, и, как только он освободился, Галф обвивает руками талию Мью. Он не может больше ждать. Его сердце жаждет утешить его, избавить от боли.

Мью держит его так крепко. Галф не думает, что они могли бы быть ближе, и он не хочет другого. Он не хочет, чтобы между ними было больше места. 

— Тише, тише, — говорит он, поглаживая его спину. — Тише.

***

— Убери его от меня! — Галф рычит в свою гарнитуру.

— Перестань убегать! 

— Но меня преследуют! — его аватар кружит по местности. Мью догоняет и убивает врага у него на хвосте. 

— Вот, теперь исцеляйся, — Мью тяжело вздыхает на другом конце. — Почему ты всегда так убегаешь? Разве ты не можешь быть рядом со мной? 

Галф улыбается. Он знает, что скулящий тон в его голосе означает, что его Кхун Пи чувствует себя неуверенно.   
— Пи'Mью говорит об игре или реальной жизни?

— Яй Нонг... 

— Мью… — он смеется над странностью обращения к нему только по имени. Он почти чувствует себя непослушным. 

— У меня есть десять минут, перед тем как я пойду на занятия. 

Галф дуется.   
— Я думаю, на данный момент, это достаточно хорошая точка остановки. Давай закончим на сегодня.

— Хорошо, кхраб. — повисает долгая пауза, прежде чем Мью снова говорит. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я позвонил тебе, когда вернусь домой?

Тепло наполняет животик Галфа, и он закрывает глаза, чтобы насладиться вопросом. До сих пор Пи'Mью спрашивает об этом каждый вечер.   
— Кхраб. Звучит хорошо. 

— Тогда… я пойду. 

— Хорошо, кхраб.

— Хорошо, пока.

— Пока-пока.

— Пока.

— ...пока.

— Хорошо, пока.

Галф смеется и качает головой.   
— Нет, ТЫ вешаешь трубку первым.

— Ау, — голос Мью высокий. — Я вовсе не пытался заставить тебя сделать это первым. Ты так жесток к своему Кхун Пи. 

Он так сильно смеется, что не слышит остальных протестов Мью.   
— Учись усердно и позвони мне, когда вернешься домой. 

Мью вздыхает на другом конце.   
— Кхраб.

Мью, наконец, вешает трубку. Не то, чтобы Галф следил или что-то еще. Он издает довольный звук и откидывается на подушки. Итак, дружба с Пи'Мью. По ощущениям то же самое, но другое. Как будто все хорошие части их предыдущих отношений остались, а все недоразумения наконец устранены. Пока, по крайней мере. Он прижимает подушку к груди и широко улыбается, жмурясь.

***

— Я никогда не говорил, что люблю тебя? — как только вопрос покидает рот Тайпа, он понимает, что это правда. Он никогда не говорил Тарну. Во всяком случае, не словами.

— Нет.

Блядь. Конечно, он никогда не говорил. Потому что он дерьмовый парень. Но больше нет, хотя он все еще не может удержаться от того, чтобы подразнить его. 

— Тогда считай, что я уже сказал это. 

— Давай, Тайп. Не увиливай. — голос Тарна умоляющий и милый, как и нравится Тайпу. Он скучал по ворчанию своего парня. — Скажи это снова... пожалуйста. 

Тайп смотрит на него, будто говоря, _я подумаю над этим_. 

— Пожаааааалуйста.

Черт, он такой милый. Такое звучит ещё лучше, когда они в постели. Тайп выгибает бровь.   
— Слушай внимательно, я не буду повторять. — он тянет его к себе, чтобы прислонить их лбы друг к другу. — Я люблю тебя, придурошный Тарн. 

Руки его парня хватаются за талию, притягивая его ближе. У Тарна вырывается тонкий, высокий всхлип, и он начинает плакать, все ещё улыбаясь.

Тайп не может держать руки на месте. Он должен погладить его волосы и место за ухом.   
— Плакса, — дразнится он. Потому что Тарн страшный, когда плачет, но это самая красивая вещь, которую он когда-либо видел. Тарн, плачущий от счастья, от того, что ему сказали, _я люблю тебя_. В этом весь он. 

Тайп снова поглаживает то местечко за ухом Тарна. Он любит ласкать его в постели, и ещё, когда его прекрасному, очаровательному и приставучему парню необходима забота.

Где-то внутри Tайпа мелькает тот, другой человек. Галф появляется на секунду, улыбаясь Мью, потому что Мью тот, кто плачет. Это те же отчаянные всхлипы, как в день, когда он признался своему Кхун Пи и сказал, что любит его. И Галф не может не ответить так же, как и тогда. 

— Почему ты плачешь? 

И Мью успокаивается, зная, что его держит тот, кто его любит. 

— Снято, кхраб. Хорошо, кхраб. — Пи'Ти снимает наушники. — Переодевайтесь и готовьтесь к ледяному поцелую.

Галф смотрит на своего старшего, слезы все еще текут по его лицу. 

— Давай, — дразнится он. — Разве ты не достаточно плакал, малыш? 

Мью шмыгает носом и наполовину плачет, наполовину смеется.   
— Ты назвал меня малышом?

— Я назвал тебя ребенком… — он качает головой. — Давай, давай. Вставай. — он помогает ему подняться.

Мью хватает его за животик.   
— Яй Нонг так жаждет поцеловать меня?

Галф наклоняется и поднимает бровь.   
— Да. — он улыбается удивленной реакции Мью. — Это наш последний поцелуй, Кхун Пи. Лучше бы ему быть действительно хорошим.

***

Тайп морщится из-за свертка со льдом, прижатого к его лицу.  
— Будь нежным, — огрызается он.

Его парень смеется над ним. Придурок.   
— Тогда не двигайся.

— Ты делаешь мне больно. Кто знал, что у этого симпатичного мальчика Лонга убийственный правый хук? 

— Тебе обычно нравится боль, — Тарн дразнится. — А теперь ты жалуешься? — мудак! Тайпу нравится это только в постели и Тарн прекрасно это знает. 

Он остывает и позволяет своему парню заботиться о себе.   
— Сколько раз тебя ударили? — спрашивает Тарн. 

А теперь Тарн предлагает ему ударить его. Этот чертов комплекс героя. Тем не менее, тот факт, что он не хочет снова видеть Лонга, и даже не выбить из него все дерьмо, говорит о многом. Он чувствует себя виноватым, Тайп видит это. Что нужно сделать, чтобы помочь ему разобраться со всем этим? Даже первый шаг от него будет иметь значение. 

Он вздыхает и встает. Тайп придумал, как лучше использовать этот лед. Он кладет его в рот и смотрит на Тарна. После этого его парень не нуждается в уговорах. Тайп наклоняется, приоткрыв губы, уже в предвкушении морозного ощущения от соприкосновения их губ. 

Это отличается от их первого раза. Для начала, он не чертовски застигнут врасплох. Но в основном это потому, что они влюблены. Как бы это ни было странно и неожиданно, он, Тайп Тиват, влюблен в мужчину. И, черт возьми, он никогда больше не отпустит его. Язык Тарна кружится вокруг льда, но это губа Мью дрожит, когда они расстаются.

—Еще? — спрашивает он. 

Галф морщит нос.   
— Не спрашивай, — говорит он. Они смеются, узнавая друг друга. 

Он не может ничего с этим поделать. Как только Мью засовывает лед в рот, Галф набрасывается на него. Он притягивает его ближе за заднюю часть шеи, потому что этого недостаточно. Этого никогда не будет достаточно. Он пытается отодвинуть лед в сторону, чтобы добраться до языка Мью, и чувствует его теплую мягкость напротив своего собственного. Боже, он хочет всю жизнь это делать. Целовать его без каких-либо ограничений, чувствуя нежную ласку его языка, и то, как Мью откровенно _нуждается_ в нем. Это сводит его с ума, зная, что желание и жажда реальны. Они для него. 

Он хватает Мью за плечо и кладет их на кровать. Поцелуи Галфа более настойчивы. Они приближаются к концу, и нет, этого недостаточно. Теперь почти не осталось льда, только постепенное возвращение тепла к их языкам. Единственные звуки в комнате — звуки мокрых поцелуев, стукающихся кусочков льда и тяжелое дыхание. Он хочет сохранить этот момент навсегда, хочет спрятать его в коробке под кроватью и смотреть на него, когда пожелает. Он почти смеется, когда понимает, что может посмотреть его на LINE, когда эпизод выйдет в эфир. И он запомнит, что в этой сцене были не Тарн и Тайп, а он и Пи'Мью.

***

_Пальцы Мью пробегают по волосам Галфа и спускаются вниз, на шею. Раньше он делал это на репетиции, но теперь, когда они на съемочной площадке, с низким уровнем освещения и камерой, он чувствует себя совершенно иначе. Это реально, непристойно и захватывающе._

 _Пальцы Пи'Мью расстегивают пуговицы его рубашки. Он никогда не раздевался перед кем-то. Еще один первый раз для его Кхун Пи. Его живот дрожит от одной мысли, как Мью медленно снимает с него одежду. Как странно иметь такие мысли о другом мужчине. Значит ли это, что он потерялся в своем персонаже?_

_Большой палец Мью касается его губ, и Галф испытывает странное желание взять его в рот и пососать. Он никогда не хотел сделать такого с женщиной._

_— Ты всего лишь ребенок, — говорит Мью, и Галфу нравится это слышать._

_Пи'Мью прижимается поцелуем к его шее. Галф — сплошной комок нервов. Каждый поцелуй в грудь посылает электричество через его тело, и это кажется слишком естественным — протянуть руку и пробежаться пальцами по его волосам. Но рука Мью накрывает его руку и прижимает к кровати, и боже, почему это его заводит?_

_Большее количество поцелуев покрывает его шею. Официально это его любимое место, и теперь он надеется, что Пи'Mью будет делать это в каждой любовной сцене. Галфа никогда не целовали там до TharnType. Его вообще не целовали во многих местах._

_Пи'Мью отслеживает поцелуями путь от его щеки и до века. Он чувствует покалывание, предвкушая то, что будет дальше. Его губы. Галф вспоминает ощущение губ Мью на репетиции. Такие мягкие и щедрые, будто предлагающие себя. И все же время от времени они направляют его, показывая ему ритм и интенсивность, пока у Галфа не начинает кружиться голова, а тело не охватывает жаром.  
_   
_Он и не думал, что поцелуи могут быть такими. Не то чтобы у него много опыта. Всего лишь пара девушек на вечеринках или в клубе, прежде чем он заключил соглашение с Пум. Но никто из них никогда не заставлял его чувствовать себя так. С Пи'Мью, боже, это эйфория. Трудно поверить, что ему так нравится целовать мужчину. Это, должны быть, эмоции его персонажа. Это реакция Тайпа на Тарна, конечно же, у Галфа нет чувств к Пи'Мью._

_— Снято, кхраб, — говорит Пи'Ти. Он делает это еще несколько раз, заканчивая дубль и призывая Галфа не целовать Мью в ответ. Но Галф должен следовать своим чувствами, верно?_

_— Снято, кхраб, — снова говорит он._

_Мью встает и стонет._   
_— Черт, Галф. Если ты так сильно хочешь поцеловать меня, давай просто найдем пустую комнату. — он качает головой и растягивает спину. — Ты меня убиваешь._

_Пи'Ти подходит и хлопает Мью по руке._   
_— Почему бы тебе не прилечь на минутку? Я хочу поговорить с Галфом._

_Мью взглядом желает Галфу удачи._

_Галф садится, и Пи'Ти приседает перед ним._  
 _— Скажи мне, что происходит в твоей голове, — приказывает он._

_Галф ёрзает на своем месте._   
_— Я просто следую чувствам, — признается он. Это правда, не так ли?_

_— И что это за чувства? Почему Тайп целует в ответ?  
_  
 _Он чувствует себя так глупо, пытаясь объяснить это._   
_— Тайп - гей, верно? — он изо всех сил пытается найти слова. — Итак, в глубине души он хочет поцеловать другого парня. И когда он чувствует короткие волосы и щетину Тарна, его тело реагирует на это._

_— Понятно._

_— И я подумал, что это хороший способ показать, что на самом деле чувствует Тайп. Как бы раскрыть его подсознательные желания аудитории._

_Пи'Ти некоторое время молчит. Он смотрит на Галфа с каким-то проницательным любопытством._   
_— Хорошо. Мы оставим все как есть. — он встает и говорит в свою рацию. — Хорошо, кхраб. Заканчиваем, кхраб. Может кто-нибудь принести обезболивающее для Нонга'Мью?_

***

Галф закрывает глаза. Его руки сжимаются вокруг старшего, пытаясь притянуть его все ближе и ближе, пока он не выдержит. Пока он не сможет дышать. Но он и так не может, по крайне мере, не полноценно. Не сейчас, когда съемки окончены. Это значит больше не видеть Мью каждый день. Больше нет причин обсуждать персонажей. Больше никакого скиншипа.

Mью чувствуется таким теплым вокруг него. Тёплый и любящий, и его. Галф только сейчас понимает. Тепло от его старшего, которому он не мог дать название, это чувство, что Мью его. Все это время его грел тот факт, что они принадлежат друг другу. Потому что они выбрали друг друга, не так ли? В тот день на прослушиваниях, когда Пи'Maме спросила их, с кем они хотят играть. Они выбрали друг друга, и с тех пор каждый день между ними росло тепло. _Тарн идет с Тайпом, и я иду с тобой._

Это только вопрос времени, когда они смогут быть вместе в ином смысле. Так, как Галф хотел с самого начала, знал он это или нет. Так, как они должны были быть всё это время. На данный момент он счастлив, что все улажено между ними. Нет больше неопределенности. Он больше не задается вопросом, чувствует ли Пи'Mью то же самое. И когда он смотрит в глаза своего Кхун Пи, тайны больше нет. Только любовь. 

Галф ненавидит прощания. Он знает, что это не совсем прощание. Скоро они снова увидят друг друга, только это будет по-другому. Так же, как их отношения. Но сейчас это прощание, и это причиняет боль. Он знает, что актеры и члены съемочной команды наблюдают за ними. И снимают их. Проходят секунды, и он знает, что, в конце концов, ему придется отпустить. Но есть ещё кое-кто, с кем он должен попрощаться. 

— Тарн? — спрашивает он. 

Мью тихо смеется ему на ухо.   
— Да, Тайп?

— Я люблю тебя. 

Руки Мью сжимают его крепче.   
— Я всегда буду любить тебя. 

— Скоро увидимся.

— Я буду ждать.

Это последний раз, когда они обнимаются, чтобы выйти из роли. Вернуться к себе. Это просто их способ. И когда Галф похлопывает своего старшего кулаком, он знает, что пора отпустить. 

Они идут вместе к парковке. Чуть позже будет большой ужин для всех актеров и команды, и короткая прогулка к их машинам — единственное уединение, которое у них есть. 

— Итак, — говорит Пи'Мью, — дружба. Ты готов к этому? 

Он пожимает плечами.   
— Пока было хорошо.

— Как ты думаешь, что будет труднее всего, теперь, когда съемки закончились? 

Галф смеется и наклоняется к своему старшему.   
— Я не смогу тебя поцеловать.

Рот Мью открывается, и Галф указывает на него и смеется.   
— Это, — говорит он Мью, хватая его за руку, — я буду скучать по всем прикосновениям. 

— Знаешь, не обязательно это заканчивать. — Мью выгибает бровь. 

Что-то трепещет в животе Галфа.   
— Бесстыдный флирт. — он качает головой. — Тогда, как хочешь. Я не возражаю против объятий. 

Мью смотрит на небо и вздыхает.   
— Я буду усердно работать, чтобы исцелиться. Я обещаю. Я не заставлю тебя долго ждать. 

— Я буду рядом, чтобы помочь. 

Они подходят к машине Мью, и между ними повисает тяжелая тишина. Галф топчется с ноги на ногу. Он не хочет, чтобы это заканчивалось.   
— Я чувствую, будто что-то теряю, — признается он. 

Мью кивает и грустно улыбается ему.   
— Я тоже. Но есть старая поговорка: _ты должен потерять одну вещь, чтобы получить другую_. И кроме того, возможно, мы получим второй сезон. 

Они смеются и качают головами. Если бы. Галф выпрямляется и делает смелое лицо.   
— Удачи, Пи. Увидимся в ресторане.

— Кхраб. Езжай осторожно. 

— Моя мама уже ждет в машине. Веди осторожно, Кхун Пи. 

— Пока. 

— ...пока. 

— Хорошо.

— Я ухожу.

Его старший смеется.   
— Нет, ТЫ вешаешь трубку первым. 

— Ау. — Галф бросается к нему и прижимается губами к губам Мью. Это неловкое прикосновение куда-то мимо губ, как типичный поцелуй в BL-лакорнах. Какая ирония. Но он восполняет это, когда начинает двигать ртом, притягивая Мью, когда тот касается его талии. И только потому, что он может, он подсовывает ему язык. Mью стонет в его рот, и именно тогда Галф отстраняется. 

— Хорошо, тогда, — он кивает и выпутывается из рук Мью, — увидимся в ресторане... друг. — Он машет ему и уходит, до того как его лицо и уши станут красными. В последнюю секунду, прежде чем повернуть за угол, он оглядывается назад и видит стоящего там Пи'Мью, прикасающегося к своим губам. Он выглядит такими же ошеломленным, как в ночь вечеринки в полнолуние. Галф смеется про себя. В конце концов, дружба может быть веселой.

_Конец._

**Отношения Мью и Галфа продолжатся в сиквеле Skinship - Friendship**


End file.
